elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Scaled Armor (Skyrim)
Scaled Armor is a set of light armor with four pieces in all. Scaled Armor is relatively common to find, residing in leveled containers across Skyrim. The set is brown, and contains other muted earth tones. Fur and horns also decorate the suit. Each piece can be crafted using Smithing amenities, and each piece can be improved with corundum ingots. Variants There is also an alternative version of the cuirass, the scaled horn armor. It is identical to the stats of the original, but can't be crafted or improved. Compared with other sets It provides less armor rating than glass armor, but more than Elven armor, while being heavier in weight than the latter. Elven gilded armor, when wearing the full set, reaps benefits equal to that of Scaled Armor. The scaled armor seems to be an upgraded version of the studded armor, as it has extra protection, and looks similar. Acquisition *An easy way to obtain Scaled Armor early on is by killing Fultheim the Fearless during the Dark Brotherhood quest "With Friends Like These...." He always wears the cuirass, bracers, and boots, regardless of the Dragonborn's level. *Vorstag wears scaled horn armor as well as the bracers and boots at the Silver-Blood Inn. He can be hired, killed, the money retrieved for no bounty whatsoever. *A pilgrim named Karita on the way to High Hrothgar wears this armor, even at lower levels (at least level 10 and up), as well as a quite valuable circlet. Since there are no nearby witnesses, she can easily be killed without gaining a bounty. *Scaled helmets are often found being worn by Stormcloak soldiers during the Civil War questline, regardless of level. *Higher level bandits (at least 20) commonly wear this armor. Smithing Scaled Armor can be crafted at a forge with the Advanced Armors perk, which is available with a Smithing skill of 50 or above. The required materials to craft it are Corundum Ingots, leather, leather strips and steel ingots. Scaled armor can be crafted in the steel section of the forge menu. While it is craftable after unlocking the Advanced Armor perk, Scaled Armor is one of the few armors you can improve to "Legendary," making it far more defensive than any Light Armor tier sets until you unlock Glass Armor. Keep in mind, for those wishing to save time and get right into the game instead of skilling up to Glass, lower grade Glass Armor requires more skill in Smithing before it can surpass Scaled Armor at Legendary. Improving Scaled Armor can be improved at a workbench with one Corundum Ingot per piece. This increases the armor rating provided by the item. The factor of the improvement is modified by the Smithing skill and Advanced Armors perk. The alternative version of the cuirass cannot be improved. Attributes by piece Gallery Skyrim Scaled Boots.jpg|Scaled Boots|link=Scaled Boots Skyrim Scaled Bracers.jpg|Scaled Bracers|link=Scaled Bracers Skyrim Scaled Helmet.jpg|Scaled Helmet|link=Scaled Helmet Skyrim Scaled Horn.jpg|Scaled Horn Armor|link=Scaled Horn Armor Scaled Armor.jpg|Nord Scaled Armor variants concept art Trivia *Given its appearance and the description provided in Light Armor Forging, this set is a direct upgrade of the studded armor set available much earlier, the differences being that it uses steel and corundum instead of iron for reinforcement and its armor rating. Appearances * de:Schuppenpanzerrüstung fr:Armure en écaille ru:Ламеллярный доспех (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Light Armor Sets